fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Sebolaaa/Brudnopis
O mnieTablicaOsiągnięciaTwórczośćGaleriaBlogEdycje Tutaj jest brudnopis użytkownika Seba7211. Proszę nie edytować tej strony W OGÓLE!!! Uwaga! Ta strona może zawierać wulgaryzmy i treści nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku (tyczy się to sekcji "Opowiadania"). Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność! Podpisy #Seba7211 - tablica 22:22, lis 14, 2015 (UTC) #Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 22:24, lis 14, 2015 (UTC) #Seba7211 (tablica) 12:29, sty 5, 2016 (UTC) #Seba7211 (tablica) 12:52, sty 5, 2016 (UTC) Cytaty, które kiedyś tam sobie wykorzystam EMPTY Opowiadania - tutaj mogą być błędy z nagłówkami Przerażająca Avery: Na zawsze razem Jest to zwykły odcinek Seby7211. Opis Avery skuwa się z Irvingiem kajdankami, po czym zjada do nich klucz. Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Nicole i Sasha muszą pomóc koledze. Tymczasem Izabela dowiaduje się, że kuzyn Buforda jest synem prezydenta Francji, więc udaje, że jej kuzynka jest córką króla Holandii. Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Klarisa Windy; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Stephanie Winner; * Sasha Mingle; * Brunhilda; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Marina von Morronsword; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Fineasz Flynn; * Irving Du Bois; * Avery Cameron; * Lokaj rodziny prezydenckiej Scenariusz (W szkole. Klasa Fineasza i Ferba ma godzinę wychowawczą) Dundersztyc: A więc, drodzy uczniowie, musimy ustalić, gdzie jechać w tym roku na wycieczkę. Proponuję zwiedzić pewną spółkę zło w centrum miasta. Klarisa: Mam pan tam wstęp? Dundersztyc: Eeee... tak, znam właściciela. Fajny gostek. Załatwi wam wstęp za darmo! Ferb: Nie lepiej, sorze, pojechać na jakąś wycieczkę, gdzie nie będzie zwiedzania i nauki? Wszyscy poza Ferbem, Baljeet'em i Dundersztycem: Popieram! Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od tego, by się na nich uczyć. Buford: Siadaj, bo się kompromitujesz na oczach całej klasy. (Baljeet siada) Dundersztyc: A gdzie byście chcieli? Stephanie: Może do lasu? Nad jeziorko? Wszyscy poza Stephanie, Baljeet'em i Dundersztycem: Popieram! Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od tego, by się na nich uczyć. Buford: Siadaj, bo się kompromitujesz na oczach całej klasy. (Baljeet siada) Dundersztyc: A może jakaś inna propozycja? Sasha: To może do aquaparku jakiegoś? Wszyscy poza Sashą, Baljeet'em i Dundersztycem: Popieram! Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od tego, by się na nich uczyć. Buford: Siadaj, bo się kompromitujesz na oczach całej klasy. (Baljeet siada) Dundersztyc: Ja równocześnie proponuję Park Naukowy w Miami. Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wyciecz... a nie, nie wnoszę sprzeciwu, może pan kontynuować. Dundersztyc: Dziękuję. Tak więc głosowanie - spółka zło? (Nikt nie podnosi rąk) Dundersztyc: Raz, dwa, trzy... osiemnaście. Czyli tam jedziemy. Fineasz: Ej, nie, hola hola, pan oszukuje! Dundersztyc: To kto chce prowadzić głosowanie? Chociaż nie, wy tym bardziej oszukacie. (Heinz wychodzi. Pięć minut później przychodzi z Brunhildą) Brunhilda: SPÓŁKA ZŁO?! (Nikt nie podnosi rąk) Brunhilda: TRZYDZIEŚCI OSIEM?! PROSZĘ PODNOSIĆ PO JEDNEJ RĘCE, CWELE GŁUPIE!!! Izabela: Hej, to oszustwo! Ja idę po nauczyciela! (Izabela wychodzi. Pięć minut później przychodzi z Mariną) Marina: No więc - spółka zło? (Nikt nie podnosi rąk) Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, jak pani liczy do cholery?! To znowuż jakieś oszustwo! (Do klasy wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Ja poprowadzę głosowanie! Nicole: Ej no, podsłuchiwała nas pani?! Izabela: To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego pani stała pod drzwiami. Moranica: Nie tylko was podsłuchiwałam! Kilka lat temu podsłuchiwałam FBI, a wczoraj mojego męża jak siedział na kiblu. A wiecie, mój mąż Gaylord, to on kiedyś zrobił taką śmierdzącą kupę, że musieliśmy dzwonić po szambonurka! Dundersztyc: To robimy to głupie głosowanie?! Moranica (patrzy na tabelę głosów na tablicy): Eeeem... spółka zło? Kto jest przeciw? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce) Dundersztyc: A nie "za"? Moranica: Ja robię inaczej! Brunhilda: ZAPOMNIAŁAM, ŻE MOJA KLASA MA SPRAWDZIAN!!! (Brunhilda wybiega z klasy) Marina: Moja ma kartkówkę... Oj, ich też trzeba pilnować! (Marina wybiega z sali) Moranica: Pfff... moja też ma sprawdzian. Zrobię tak jak zawsze - oskarżę wszystkich poza klasowym kujonem o ściąganie i postawię im pały. A potem tylko zrobić popcorn i paczeć jak się leją na przerwach. No dobra, "przeciw" było 22 obojniaków, 0 dziewczyn, 0 chłopów. Las? (Siedem osób podnosi ręce) Moranica: "Przeciw" jest siedem osóbek... Aquapark? (Piętnaście osób podnosi ręce) Moranica: Piętnaście! A Park Naukowy? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce poza Baljeet'em) Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od teg... (Heinz bierze kredę i rzuca nią w Baljeet'a. Baljeet spada z krzesła) Moranica: Też bym tak zrobiła... Stanowczo wygrywa spółka zło, bo na nią jest najwięcej głosów. Fineasz: Co?! Przecież to było "przeciw". Moranica: Wiem. Pierwsza zasada tej szkoły: "Uprzykrzaj życie uczniom". Druga to "Nie s**j przed szkołą". Potem jest dużo sprzątania... (Moranica wychodzi z klasy) Dundersztyc (wkurzony): Las?! Wszyscy (poza Baljeet'em): Las! Dundersztyc: No i git! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Przerażająca Avery: Na zawsze razem. (Na korytarzu. Ferb grzebie w szafce. Podchodzi do niego Fineasz) Fineasz: I jak było? Ferb: Co jak było? Fineasz: Pocałunek, no! Wczoraj nie odzywałeś się cały dzień, bo patrzyłeś się rozmarzony w górę. Ferb: Było bosko! Fineasz: No raczej. Cała klasa już wie. Ferb: A skąd niby? Fineasz: Ode mnie! Ferb: Czemu im powiedziałeś?! Fineasz: Bo mogę. Mamy wolność słowa. Ferb: Nie o to z tym chodzi... (Nagle do szkoły wbiega Irving) Irving: Fineasz! Ferb! Na pomoc!!! (Irving podbiega do chłopców) Fineasz: Irving?! Uciekasz jakbyś zobaczył naszą dyrektorkę w stroju kąpielowym. Irving: Goni mnie!!! Fineasz: Kto cię goni?! Irving: Avery!!! (Wszyscy we troje uciekają z krzykiem. Po chwili do szkoły wchodzi Avery z piłą łańcuchową) Avery: Irvisiu! Irvisiu! Chodź do kochaneczki! (Nagle z sali lekcyjnej wychodzą Izabela i Buford) Izabela: Ta baba od niemca jest jakaś głupia! Z jedynki i trójki mi szmatę chce postawić na koniec! Rąbnięta! A obie oceny za kartkówkę... Buford: Przywal jej w twarz, może się uda. (Do Izy i Buforda podchodzi Avery. Oboje zaczynają krzyczeć, a Izabela wskakuje Bufordowi w ramiona) Avery: GDZIE JEST MÓJ IRVIŚ?! Buford: Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?! On chodzi do innej szkoły! Avery: Wbiegł tutaj przed sekundą! Izabela: Eeeem... jest na boisku! Avery: Dziena! Może was kiedyś nie zabije! (Avery ucieka, a Izabela złazi Bufordowi z ramion) Izabela: Eeeem... sorka. Buford: Spoko, też już chciałem ci wskoczyć. Muszę teraz pójść popoprawiać się z chemii, techniki i matmy. Więc narka. (Buford wchodzi do sali od chemii. Izabela wyciąga telefon. Do szkoły wchodzi jakiś lokaj, który podchodzi do Izabeli) Lokaj: Dzień dobry. Gdzie mógłbym znaleźć pana Buforda Van Stomma? Izabela: Zależy. Na przykład za dziesięć lat to w więzieniu. Lokaj: A w chwili obecnej? Izabela: Poprawia chem... kim pan w ogóle jest?! Najczęściej o Buforda to się pyta policja. Chyba że pan się przebrał, panie psie... znaczy się, policjancie. Lokaj: Nie, nie, nie. Służę rodzinie prezydenta Francji, z którą pan Buford Van Stomm jest spokrewniony. Co roku syn prezydenta przyjeżdża do Stanów Zjednoczonych, by zobaczyć się ze swoim kuzynem. Izabela: OMG!!! Jego kuzyn jest synem prezydenta Francji?! Eeeem... aaaam... Buford tu przyjdzie za dwie godziny, narka. Lokaj: Dobrze, przybędzie tu i jego kuzyn. Do widzenia. (Lokaj wychodzi. Do Izabeli podchodzi Klarisa) Klarisa: Hejka. Izabela: Musisz mi pomóc! (Tymczasem na boisku szkolnym. Fineasz, Ferb i Irving uciekają za Avery trzymającą piłę łańcuchową) Avery: Inne informacje